Le prix des idéaux
by Brin d'If
Summary: TRADUCTION "The Cost of Ideals" by TheSilverHunt3r : une mission, un seul plan pour survivre, et comme toujours, Kunikida n'était pas d'accord...


**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un petit projet qui change de mes productions habituelles puisqu'il s'agit : 1. d'un one shot, 2. d'une traduction. C'est la première, mais l'exercice m'a plu, donc il est fort probable que j'en passe d'autres ^^**

**La fanfic originale, appelée "The Cost of ideals", a été écrite par TheSilverHunt3r, qui m'a généreusement donné son accord pour publier cette traduction. **

**L'histoire est toute simple : idéaliste vs réaliste. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, même si sur ce coup là ce n'est pas moi l'auteur, et sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**LE PRIX DES IDÉAUX**

« Voilà le plan » lança fièrement Dazai. « Tu te rappelle du signal, hein ? »

Mais alors qu'il se redressait, Kunikida agrippa son poing, juste assez fermement pour le retenir sans le blesser. « Non », insista-t-il.

Il avait lâché ce mot avec la fureur d'un étalon qui n'a pas été dompté.

Dazai se figea. Il soupira et tourna la tête pour fixer son partenaire. « Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative, Kunikida-kun. »

« Il doit y en avoir ».

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : t'accrocher à tes idéaux finira par te tuer. Il y a un trou dans ton bateau Kunikida, et si tu ne le rebouche pas, nous coulerons tous les deux. » Dazai parlait d'une voix blanche, les yeux vides.

« Non. » Le mot fut lâché comme une pierre et sembla résonner contre tous les murs.

« Kunikida- »

L'agent prit une profonde inspiration et secoua la tête, repoussant ainsi l'angoisse qui le tenaillait. Il avait la ferme intention de survivre en gardant ses idéaux intacts.

« Non Dazai », dit-il calmement. « Il nous faut trouver un autre moyen. »

Dazai le fixait. « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ç… »

« Tu dis que mes idéaux sont comme un trou dans mon bateau ? Eh bien je naviguerai quand même et je le mènerai à bon port », siffla l'agent. « Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus Dazai. » La poigne qu'il maintenait sur le bras de son coéquipier se raffermi brièvement et montra à quel point il était sérieux. « Donc », un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Tu ferais mieux de m'aider, ou bien nous mourrons bel et bien ici tous les deux », dit-il en le relâchant.

L'ancien mafieux acquiesça. « Tu nous mets dans un sacré pétrin Kunikida-kun »

« Si tu veux mener un plan avec moi, tu dois tenir compte de mes principes », poursuivit son partenaire avec fermeté.

« Plan A, je meurs et tu survis », gazouilla Dazai.

« Uh-huh. Et ? »

« Plan B, nous survivons, ils meurent »

« Dazai », grogna Kunikida.

« C'est vraiment tout ce que je peux faire », marmonna Dazai en haussant les épaules.

« Donc on improvisera », décida Kunikida.

* * *

Plan C : se ruer sur l'ennemi avec 70% de chances de s'en sortir avec des blessures mineures, et 90% de chances que Kunikida y passe.

Dazai maintenait Kunikida comme il pouvait sur son épaule. Le sang ruisselait de la blessure de l'agent et se répandait sur son imperméable en longues trainées écarlates.

Tout semblait flou dans son esprit. Où devait-il aller déjà ? Où était leur point d'extraction ? Dazai s'arrêta un moment pour s'orienter. Il toussa un peu, et réajusta sa prise sur le corps de son coéquipier. Puis il inspira longuement, et reprit sa route.

Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut la camionnette qui constituait le point de ralliement. Yosano se trouvait devant, comme il l'avait demandé. Kunikida vivrait.

« Il a été blessé entre les côtes », expliqua-t-il. Et il étendit délicatement le corps de son partenaire sur le brancard que Yosano avait dressé à cet effet.

Son rôle terminé, il ouvrit la portière droite et s'assit sur la banquète arrière. Une fois sa ceinture bouclée, Dazai étudia nonchalamment les traces de sang qui commençaient à sécher sur son manteau. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ignorait comment faire partir une tâche de sang. Merci l'expérience. Evidemment les résidus étaient plus faciles à cacher sur des vêtements noirs… Il faudrait qu'il rachète de la lessive à l'occasion.

« Dazai-san ? » demanda Atsushi depuis le siège passager.

Son état ne lui avait même pas fait noter la présence de son protégé. « Quoi ? »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Bien sûr », rétorqua-t-il. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir pour les quelques contusions qu'il avait amassées, sa cheville tordues et sa côte vraisemblablement cassée.

Le prix pour que Kunikida puisse poursuivre ses idéaux, ce fut cette fois à lui de le payer. Mais pour Dazai, il était déjà trop élevé, car Yosano ne pouvait pas le soigner.

Kunikida voulait vivre sa vie du mieux qu'il pouvait, en pur idéaliste attaché jusqu'au bout à ses principes. Bien sûr, Dazai ne lui garderait pas rancunes pour ses blessures, parce qu'elles faisaient partie des risques de son travail.

Mais malgré tout, il détestait la douleur.


End file.
